The Older Sister
by LyCheECaNDy
Summary: What if Tsukushi had an older sister and wasn’t as poor as she seems…. in fact was secretly richer than the Doumyoujis? How it possible? Err…read and find out? (A/N: on hold til after finals...sorry =()
1. Intro: The Kimyra Family

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or Meteor Garden. I guess I own all other characters. =P  
  
Intro: Short Story about the Kimyra Family (A/N: I thought I'd explain a little about everything) In this story Tsukushi has an older sister named Tsuki and they really aren't from the Makino family. They actually are from a VERY rich family called Kimyra. Each girl in the family from the age of 6-18 is sent to a normal status family to understand the concepts of being a good person. The Kimyra family doesn't want the girls to become stuck up brats every other rich girl can be. The family wants the girls to understand that everything we have or take shouldn't be for granted. The boys in the family have a different type of training but it's almost the same process.  
Tsukushi's real name is Kimyra Ayu and Tsuki's name is Kimyra Aya. Their parent's names are Kajiki and Sakura. Tsukushi's parents right now are helpers of the Kimyra family. F4 won't know of the Kimyra's until they either become head of the family corporation or until Tsukushi becomes a member of the family again. Ok now on with the story.hope u guys like it.. ^-^ this is my first fanfic sooo.. yea.. read and review? I want to hear your comments.  
  
A/N: I wanna thank Scorpion for giving me this idea after I read her story. THANKS! 


	2. Chap 1: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or Meteor Garden. I guess I own all other characters. =P (A/N: I changed parts of the first chapter so that it's only two points of view. instead of switching back and forth.hopefully that's easier to read.)  
  
Chapter One: The Meeting  
  
Aya/Tsuki POV  
  
I walked up the steps of Eitoku Academy to see the headmaster to clear Ayu's.I mean Kushi's absence for today. I thought it would be polite to excuse Kushi's absence even though I'm sure they don't care about the appearance of 'poor' students but today is a special day. Today is the day I will officially become Kimyra Aya once again. It's also Grandfather's birthday. I finally reached the office and walked to the secretary.  
  
I asked the secretary politely, "Can I talk to the headmaster please? I want to excuse Makino Tsukushi from school today."  
  
The secretary spat out, "The headmaster has no time for people like that."  
  
I knew the headmaster was inside so I loudly said, "I'm sure that if Tsukushi is going to be absent BECAUSE of Mr. KIMYRA, he'll WANT to talk to ME."  
  
All of a sudden, the door quickly opened revealing a short plump bald man. "I'm so sorry that Ms. Takashi was being rude. I'm the headmaster Mr. Tateishi and you are ms.?"  
  
"Makino Tsuki, for now."  
  
"Please come in and we'll talk about excusing Makino for today. Continue with what you were doing Ms. Takashi."  
  
I walked into the office and sat in the chair across from the headmasters. Mr. Tateishi had closed the door and looked very happy such an important person as my grandfather would want to excuse Kushi for today. Only certain people like the headmasters of the schools each Kimyra girl went to, the head of the Doumyouji, Mimisaka, Nishikado, and Hanazawa corporations knew of the Kimyra's influence in society. We were thought to be rich but not as rich as the four because we wanted it that way.  
  
"I want to excuse Tsukushi from school today."  
  
"Yes of course. I will take care of everything. Please tell Mr. Kimyra that I wish him a very happy birthday." Mr. Tateishi said hoping that a good word would be given in by me.  
  
I faked a smile and said, "Of course. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go wait for Tsukushi."  
  
Mr. Tateishi walked and opened the door for me and said, "Have a good day Ms. Makino."  
  
I replied," Thank you" and walked to the entrance of Eitoku. I sat on the top of the stairs hoping to catch Kushi on the way here.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"DOUMYOUJI! HURRY UP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" Tsukushi said waiting for Tsukasa to park the car.  
  
Tsukasa replied as he finished parking the car next to the rest of F4's, "Why are you so worried? Its only school. It doesn't matter if you're late or not. It's only 8:15. School starts at 9:00 anyways."  
  
"I know YOU don't care but I DO! It's only 8:15? Oh and I thought it was 8:55. Sorry." Tsukushi got out of the car and started walking towards the stairs of Eitoku with F4 right next to her.  
  
*When is Ayu.I mean Kushi. getting here.Damn.I need to remember to call her Kushi and not say Ayu. One more year and she'll be a Kimyra again. * Tsuki thought. It was then Tsuki caught sight of Tsukushi. Tsuki ran towards Tsukushi and giving her a big hug yelling, "KUSHI! I missed you ssssssooooo MUCH!"  
  
Tsuki let go of Tsukushi so she could see who was hugging her. Tsuki loved the surprised/shocked look she had on her face.  
  
"Tsuki?"  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N: hope u guys like it so far.I'll be happy to take comments. 


	3. Chap 2: Attitudes

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or Meteor Garden. I guess I own all other characters. =P

(A/N): Thanks for all the people who reviewed…^-^ I'll try and keep the story simpler w/o too much changes of views…I'll probably rewrite parts of chap. 1 so it's less confusing…Thanks again everyone!

Chapter 2: Attitudes Normal POV 

"Tsuki? Is that really you?"

"Yup." Tsuki gave Tsukushi her rare 100% true smile.

"Hey Tsukushi, aren't you going to introduce us to your pretty friend there?" Soujiro sweetly asked.

"Yea I would love to get to know her." Akira commented.

"I'm sure you would." Tsukushi said as she pointed to each one. "That's Nishikado Soujiro, Mimisaka Akira, Doumyouji Tsukasa, and Hanazawa Rui."

Tsuki replied, "Hehe, I finally get to meet the two players, your boyfriend, and the silent one and don't worry Kushi those three aren't my type." Tsukushi looked at the three Tsuki was pointing to. It was Soujiro, Akira, and Tsukasa.

"I'm not. I know you have good taste."

Before Soujiro and Akira could protest, Tsukasa exploded saying, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, TSUKUSHI?"

Rui unexpectedly said, "So your saying you have bad taste eh, Tsukushi? Sorry but I wouldn't be interested in you Makino-san (referring to Tsuki...^-^)."

Tsuki replied, "I know you wouldn't be. You don't even know me."

Aya/Tsuki's POV 

When I had first heard Rui's name I was surprised I would meet him here, but when Rui said that he wouldn't be interested in me, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I had a feeling he had forgotten about me. It's been so long since I've seen him I wasn't surprised. I casually glanced at my clock and saw it was already 8:30.

"OH MY GOD! Kushi we have to go now! We're going to be late!"

Kushi was confused, "Go? Go where? We're going to be late for what? By the way, Tsuki, why are you here?"

"Today's the first!"

Kushi had a shocked "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! Congratulations Tsuki! Oh no, I don't have a present for you or grandfather. What am I going to do?!?!"

I laughed, " Silly girl, I knew you would forget so I prepared everything for you and you know you don't have to get me a gift. But we have to go NOW." I took Kushi's hand and started walking towards my car.

The F4 stood there looking confused until Tsukasa's temper finally broke out.

Tsukasa Screamed, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO GO TO SCHOOL AND NOW YOU'RE LEAVING? EXPLAIN!" 

Tsukasa started to grab for Kushi's arm until I smacked it away. I was starting to get mad. Who the hell does he think he is talking to Kushi like that? I don't care if he's a Doumyouji or Kushi's boyfriend, no one and I mean NO ONE is allowed to talk to her like that. Everyone was shocked at what I did.

Before Kushi could say anything, I said in such a cold voice that hell would freeze over. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to? You don't treat Kushi like that. You don't own Kushi. DON'T talk to her like she's beneath you because she's NOT. Just because you're a Doumyouji doesn't mean you can do anything you want. Kushi please get in the car. I'm going to teach this asshole a lesson or two."

"Tsuki…"

"Kushi…please…"

The rest of F4 had a shocked look on their face. Even Rui was surprised at what I had said. He didn't even have a bored expression on his face like he's been having since I got here. I bet that me kicking teaching Tsukasa a lesson is way too hard. I'm sure they're thinking I don't even stand a chance except they don't know one thing. I'm very good at martial arts. I can be considered a danger to society. I learned Karate, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, and Aikido. Kushi even knows as much as me but is to pretend she doesn't. I'm suppose to pretend too but today is the day I'm a Kimyra so it's ok. It was then that Tsukasa laughed. "You're going to teach me a lesson? Do you think you can? Your only a girl."

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything. I'm much stronger than I look." With that I threw a punch at him.

To be continued…


	4. Chap 3: The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or Meteor Garden. I guess I own all other characters. =P (A/N): Thanks for reviews again.^-^ Just curious, are my chapters short? If they are I'll try to extend them some how. I'm trying to take all reviews into consideration some how. Like how Doumyouji Kaede is going to respond. how Tsukasa won't be as juvenile. Can someone tell me how each F4's attitudes are like? I know Rui's and kind of Tsukasa's but I don't' really know the other twos. I've never read the manga so I don't really know. I've only watched Meteor Garden. So if possible can someone email me or put it in a review to tell me because I don't want to really put them out of character. I'm trying to keep them the same.Thanks a lot! ^-^  
  
Chapter 3: The Fight  
  
"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything. I'm much stronger than I look." With that Tsuki threw a punch at Tsukasa.  
  
Normal POV The F3 (Soujiro, Akira, Rui) were quite shocked that a mere girl was fighting pretty well against the almighty Tsukasa. In fact, it seemed like she had the upper hand. She got more hits in than he did and they could tell Tsukasa was putting more and more effort in beating Tsuki. The F3 noticed that Tsukushi was sitting the in car not at all looking like she was worried for her cousin. Tsukushi looked like she was more worried about Tsukasa than Tsuki. Everyone looked so interested at who was going to win and who was going to lose. The fight kept going and both of them didn't seem to want to stop until they proved their point. Everyone is so interested in what's going on that even the other students waiting to go to class were looking. It seemed like time for the rest of F3 to get rid of them before Tsukasa loses if he loses. Asai and her group of friends started walking towards F3 to try and get some information about what was happening.  
  
Asai asked, "Who's Tsukasa fighting? I'm sure that girl can't even last any longer and will get beat down by Tsukasa. She looks like such a hoe wearing black leather pants and a red halter. She's ugly too. She's getting attention from Tsukasa. Maybe she's trying to take him away from Tsukushi. At least she looks like she has more money than that weed. Who does she think she is?"  
  
Akira snapped, "It's none of your damn business. Tsuki is so much prettier and hotter than you can EVER be. So is Tsukushi. Go look at yourself in the mirror. Get your ugly face and your friends out of my sight."  
  
Soujiro yelled to the other students that were looking, "HEY, what are you guys looking at? Get to class. Do you WANT a red tag?"  
  
With that everyone ran as fast as they could, even Asai and her friends. They didn't want to get red tagged.  
  
Rui's POV I wonder why Tsukushi's cousin seems familiar. I don't know anyone named Tsuki though. She reminds me of a girl I use to know. Aya. She was the only one that could really make me happy and not be throwing up everywhere like I did as a kid. She took care of me even though I was older and played with me everyday that she could. I wonder where she is now.  
  
*FLASHBACK: Rui at age 6* (A/N: Rui is kind of not really OOC here...he's a kid.=P) Aya got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance on the park with a blanket and a picnic basket when she say a little boy around her age sulking around. Aya ran up to him and started talking trying to get his attention.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?"  
  
Rui looked up from where he was sitting and said nothing.  
  
Aya was starting to frown. "Are you here by yourself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are your friends?"  
  
Rui just shrugged.  
  
"Let's go play! I have a picnic basket and a blanket full of food that we can eat later."  
  
Without waiting for Rui's consent Aya grabbed Rui's hand and they started running into the park. Rui didn't really want to play but Aya was insistent. As half the day went by, Rui started having more and more fun playing with Aya. Rui chatted a lot more with Aya. He was smiling more and more as the day went by. They played on the swings and ran around the park. The two kids started getting tired and decided to eat. The food that Aya's mom packed was delicious.  
  
Aya happily said, "I'm glad I came to the park today. I thought I was going to have to play by myself again. Oh yea I forgot to ask for your name. I'm Aya. What's your name? Are you having fun?"  
  
Rui nodded and quietly replied, "Rui."  
  
After they finished eating, Aya took Rui's hand to go play again. They played for a while longer until it started getting late. Rui started to get unhappy again because the day was almost over and he didn't know if he would see his new friend again. Aya made him really happy and he didn't want that feeling to go away. With all of the unhappy thoughts piling up, all of a sudden, Rui ran towards the bushes and started throwing up.  
  
Aya ran towards Rui concerned, "Rui what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm ok. It happens a lot when I get unhappy."  
  
Aya started getting teary-eyed. "Are you unhappy because you're playing with me?"  
  
"NO! It's because I might not see you and play with you anymore." With that said, Aya cheered up and gave Rui a big smile. "I'll come here everyday and play with you if you want! I like playing with you!"  
  
Rui smiled. "OK!"  
  
Two SPs came up to Rui and Aya. "Miss, Young master. It's getting late so it's time to go home."  
  
The children sadly replied, "ok."  
  
As Aya was running to the car, she turned around and said, "Bye Rui! See you tomorrow!"  
  
Rui waved to her until the car left and his driver took him home.  
  
(A/N: They have SPs watching them so they don't get kidnapped or lost.^-^) *END FLASHBACK*  
  
I wonder why I thought of Aya. This is interesting. Tsukasa and Tsuki are getting closer and closer to the stairs. I wonder what's going to happen next? What's that shiny silver thing in Tsuki's pocket? Is that a knife? Is she going to stab Tsukasa? She's winning the fight though? What the hell? Is that.HANDCUFFS?!?!?  
  
To be continued..  
  
(A/N: I thought that was a good point to stop at.) 


	5. Chap 4: A Sercret To Be Told

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or Meteor Garden. I guess I own all other characters. =P  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! ^-^ About Aya/Tsuki and Rui.we'll just say they met before Rui met and become friends with F3 and Shizuka.. It makes life simple. ^-^  
  
Chibi Ryoma: About my fanfic.you can say it's based on my perspective off of the Taiwanese drama Meteor Garden.I've never read the manga or watched the anime. I actually didn't model Tsuki after anyone.I just watch too many Chinese movies where the girl is independent and can kick ass.. =P I'll try to make it more plausible some how...^-^  
  
Fresh8: I have no idea what SP means.I saw it used in other fics.uh I can take a guess though.SP= special protection? Secret protection? The people are like bodyguards and follow you around so if you're about to be harmed they can protect you? That's my best guess. I think that's what SP is.  
  
Windsoffortune: I'll have Shizuka show up for a bit at the party.or have her come back to visit. ^-^  
  
-------  
  
Chapter 4: A Secret to Be Told  
  
Normal POV  
  
Tsuki and Tsukasa were fighting near the stairs. Tsukasa tried punching Tsuki and he missed. As his arm was falling forward from his follow thru, Tsuki pulled out handcuffs and handcuffed Tsukasa to the rail.  
  
Tsukasa yelled, "WHAT THE HELL!?!? HANDCUFFS!? WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE HANDCUFFS?"  
  
F3 were staring at Tsukasa and Tsuki and what just happened. Tsuki started walking away.  
  
"It's for people like you. Tsukasa you deserve it anyways. That will teach you to yell at Kushi like that. Stupid punk." Tsuki thought it gives Kushi and me time to get away faster so he doesn't try to follow.  
  
"BITCH! LET ME GO!"  
  
"I have no reason to. Just shut the hell up before I really DON'T let you go. Grow up will you? You make f4 look like because your such a rich spoiled brat."  
  
While Tsukasa was cussing at Tsuki calling her all sorts of names, she walked up to Rui, and she put the key in Rui's palm.  
  
"Here's the key. Please let him go after Kushi and I leave."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Then Tsuki suddenly whispered in Rui's ear, "The person you looking for died 12 years ago. You probably wouldn't know it's her if you saw her now."  
  
Rui sensed a double meaning in what Tsuki said and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"That's a clue from me to you. I'll see you boys some other time because of that fight Kushi and I are running even later than before."  
  
Soujiro and Akira waved, "Yeah! Come and visit us!"  
  
Tsuki got in the car and apologized to Tsukushi for taking so long. Tsukushi shook her head and asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"To a parking garage first to switch cars, my house to get ready, and then finally take a helicopter to grandfather's place."  
  
"Oh ok. Why did you have handcuffs with you?"  
  
"I remembered what you said about Tsukasa so I brought them just in case Tsukasa stopped you from leaving. It's a good thing I brought them too."  
  
With that Tsuki shifted in to first and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"RUI! Get me out of this! When I get a hold of Tsuki, she's going to get it." Tsukasa yelled.  
  
Akira commented. "Get what? She's the one that was kicking your ass. If you guys fought again Tsuki would so kick your ass AGAIN."  
  
Soujiro piped in. "Dude, she had you. Get over it. What would happen if you hurt Tsuki? Tsukushi would yell at you like there's no tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever. I just wasn't serious. I can kick her ass if I wanted to. Rui, you agree with me, right?"  
  
Rui smirked and did his trademark sign: thumbs up, then down. Soujiro and Akira laughed and said at the same time, "See even Rui thinks Tsuki can kick your ass."  
  
"Hey Rui, get me out of these handcuffs. I want to follow them to see where they are going."  
  
Rui walked over to Tsukasa and un-handcuffed him. Tsukasa got up and ran to his car.  
  
"Come on you guys let's go."  
  
"Whatever. It's better than going to school today anyways. Maybe I can find some girls to date later." Soujiro replied as he got in his car.  
  
Akira and Rui shrugged and got in the car. They didn't really want to be at school either. Tsukasa drove off to try and catch up with Tsukushi and Tsuki.  
  
Akira suddenly remembered. "Hey, don't we have some birthday party to go later on tonight? I remember my parents saying this is one party we CAN NOT miss otherwise we'll be in so much trouble."  
  
Soujiro asked. "Oh yea, almost forgot. Who's the party for?"  
  
"Some old guy from the Kimyra family. The Kimyra family is pretty rich of course not as rich as us but quite well off. I wonder what's so special about them that we HAVE to go to the party."  
  
"What kind of party is it?"  
  
"The interesting thing is that it's a masquerade."  
  
"A masquerade?"  
  
"Yea. Dude, Rui's already passed out. Man we've only been in the car for 5 minutes and he's passed out. That boy can sleep anywhere."  
  
Soujiro shrugged as Tsukasa sped off in hopes of catching up with Tsukushi to follow her so he could see where she was going. He didn't trust Tsuki. It seemed like she was too well planned and he had a right to go protect Tsukushi. *That's it. It's to protect Tsukushi from danger* Tsukasa convinced himself. *I'm not trying to possess Tsukushi, I'm just trying to protect her from harm*  
  
::In Tsuki's car::  
  
Tsuki parked her car in a parking garage so that she could switch with her SP. Tsukushi and Tsuki got out of the supra and got into the 300z.  
  
"Hey Tsuki, why are we doing so much work?"  
  
"I'm trying to avoid Tsukasa so we don't get stopped or bothered again. Its also safer because Tsukasa will be looking for us in a red supra while we are driving a white 300z."  
  
"That's such a good idea. I'm glad your are always so prepared."  
  
"I wouldn't be if I didn't know how Tsukasa acted. Good thing we talk to each other everyday."  
  
"How's the photography job for that one fashion magazine? What was it? Spin?" (A/N: If there's a real magazine called Spin I'll change it to something else.)  
  
"Yea. It's going ok. A bunch of models try to put up a snobby act and you know how I don't put up with it. After they realize this it's too late because they aren't the main attraction anymore. It's easier to handle the photography job now that I have independent study. I only have about one more semester to take before I'm finally done with school. Maybe I'll go to school instead of finishing it by independent study. After that I start training and learning about the family business."  
  
"Where do you think you want to go finish school at?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. Maybe Eitoku? Just kidding. There are too many snobby people there for me to handle but if your there then I could protect you from certain people."  
  
"You don't have to do that. I can protect myself."  
  
"We'll see what happens. We're here. This is where I'm staying for now."  
  
"Nice."  
  
Tsukushi and Tsuki got out off the car and while Tsuki was opening the door to her apartment, Tsukushi asked. "What did you whisper to Hanazawa Rui after you gave him the key? He looked so surprise and anxious to something."  
  
"I told him that the girl he is looking for died 12 years ago. Even if he saw her now he probably wouldn't recognize her now."  
  
"Who is the girl you're talking about?"  
  
Tsuki turned around and looked at Tsuki. "Me."  
  
To be continued.  
  
(A/N: I might be a little slower at updating because I don't have the chapters written already. summer school is killing me.^-^ one more week and then everything will be easier.^-~) 


End file.
